


Silver Wolf's Abduction

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: May Batch 2020 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young wolf wakes up in a nursery unknownst to her, with a maternal figure watching over her...
Series: May Batch 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875787
Kudos: 5





	Silver Wolf's Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> For LangHTZK.

“Mmmmm… Nanoda....”

A quiet murmur echoed throughout a brightly colored nursery room, as a little wolf-eared gal rustled around in her crib. She was fast asleep, no doubt dreaming about something pleasant. Maybe even something enticing, given the slight sign of drool running down her chin.

Though that pleasant sleep wouldn’t last for much longer as she felt the wet spot growing underneath her head, prompting her to sluggishly open up her eyes and try to figure out why she was feeling wet. Had she made a mess again in her sleep? No, her cheek was wet, so it couldn’t be that…

“Nnnn…” The Silver-eared Wolf muttered as her eyes continued to flutter between open and closed. Her eyes were all foggy and wet from the sleep stuck in them, prompting her to rub away at them for a few seconds until her vision cleared up.

Only then did she freeze and realize that something was terribly wrong. She wasn’t in her bed. She wasn’t even in Charlotte’s bed, so things were even more wrong, she hadn’t just been abducted and pulled into her perverted elder sister’s room where she’d tease her and bully her and everything. No, she didn’t at all know where she was…

The young and confused lady, a Wolf-themed Werebeast named Claris, sat up straight with a soft crinkle echoing beneath her. She ignored the condition of her diaper as she looked around, wanting to get a better idea of where she had ended up…

She looked around and around, and despite the many wonderful things she saw lining the floor, she didn’t feel any safer. Sure, she loved the fact that she could see plushies of her favorite characters all stacked around her crib, seemingly smiling at her like they’re happy to see her… but who could possibly know that she liked those characters?

Claris shivered and whimpered as she instinctively reached for a plushie that she’d take to bed with her every night, only to find a plushie of the T-Doll G11 in its place. Such a sleepy and soft girl was here to keep her company… It would’ve normally calmed her heart to the point where she could go back to sleep, but instead she just hugged it tighter, trying to get the fear to leave her heart.

The young werebeast had to do something. If she was stuck in a foreign home, then… the best thing she could think of that could help fix that would be to hide. And since there was no way she was getting over the bars to her crib, which were even taller than she was, then she had to do what she could.

She grabbed the blankets that were strewn about in the spacious crib before tossing them all on top of her and laying down, shivering from head to toe with fear as she tried to minimize the space she covered. The less obvious she was, the less likely it was for whoever took her here to notice her… They’d leave her, and she could try and find a way out little by little…

Just as Claris had gotten nice and comfy and safe underneath the many layers of blankets, she heard the door to the nursery open up. She tightly hugged the little sleepy-looking plushie more for comfort, hoping that she wouldn’t be seen…

“Ara…” A soft and soothing voice echoed throughout the room meant for babies, and the equally soft sound of shoes squishing against the padded floor followed. The sound got closer and closer, with the poor girl underneath the covers feeling her fear increasing tenfold with every step…

The sounds stopped, and the young girl continued to vibrate, unable to stop her shivers from rolling through her body. She was afraid. She was going to die, or worse. She wanted her big sister and her big brother to come and save her, to come and help her out. She wanted to be back home in her bed with one of them so she didn’t have to worry her heart out.

Unfortunately, they wouldn’t come. The only one that noticed her plight was the same woman that had brought her there, as all of the blankets that covered the little girl were thrown off at the same time, revealing the Silver Wolf underneath. Despite the fact that she had just been sleeping peacefully in the crib, she was wearing clothes that made it seem like she had been up all day, as in the form of a grey schoolgirl uniform with a dark blue skirt and a set of pantyhose that neatly pressed her hidden diaper closer to her waist. It was honestly adorable, and only emphasized by the way the youth was shivering back and forth…

“There there, little Claris. You’re safe, don’t you worry.” The mysterious woman’s voice echoed throughout the young werebeast’s ears as she felt a hand grazing its way through her hair. Merely being stroked like this was enough to slowly lower the girl’s guard, despite the fact that she knew nothing about the person doing it. It was surreal, only two people could make her feel this way, and she knew that the woman couldn’t be one of them…

Claris slowly looked up at the woman, who smiled down at her. She had white hair weaved into a braided ponytail, a set of adorable foxy features that made her inhumanity very clear to the young girl, and a dress that was stylized after an apron, with predominantly blue colors on the main part of the outfit that turned into whites around waist and her arms. And unlike a certain girl she was hovering over, she wasn’t even embarrassed when she showed off a special crinkly garment clinging to her waist..

“Who… Who are you?” The young girl’s tail slowly waved back and forth behind her as her cheeks flushed red, the hand still slowly grazing its way through her hair. “You’re… You’re wearing diapers too… How do you know my name?” She asked a lot of questions, honestly confused and baffled by all of this, yet the hand petting her kept her ever-so-slightly calm…

The woman just smiled in response as she kneeled down, a soft crinkle echoing from between her thighs. “My name is Yukimi, little Claris. You’re still a little shook, so I think the short and simple explanation will do for now.” The fox-like woman introduced herself before continuing. “I’ve been keeping an eye on you for a little while. You and your dear family. That sister of yours gave me a few ideas, and I wanted to try them out. So, for a week or two, I’ll be taking care of you, as if you were my little baby girl. Don’t worry, you won’t be harmed, and they’ll understand. You just have to relax and enjoy yourself.”

Claris listened to the explanation, her body shivering more and more as everything clicked into place. “S-So… Y-You kidnapped me, put me in this nursery, and you won’t let me go home to my big brother and big sister..?” She asked, tears slowly welling out of the corner of her eyes, the older fox’s powers slowly losing their effect on her thanks to the emotions threatening to erupt out of her…

“Kidnapping’s a bit of a strong word. I prefer to call it… A little forced vacation, doesn’t that sound much nicer?” Yukimi replied, trying to downplay the fact that she had pretty much just abducted a girl from her home while she was sleeping. She never said she had a good set of morals, just that she was going to take care of the young lass.

The Silver Wolf sniffled as the tears began to stream down her cheeks, any power that the fox had applied on her losing its effects. “I-I don’t want any of that! I just want to be home with my family! I don’t wanna be anywhere else!” She cried out, utterly distraught as she began to sob openly, the tears falling with increased intensity. “I just want to go home! Let me go home!”

In the midst of her crying, and before her would-be-caretaker had a chance to stop her and comfort her, a brief yet audible “FRRRRRT” echoed from her bottom. This always happened when she got emotionally agitated, and considering the shock of being abducted from her own home, this one was justified…

Poor Claris couldn’t stop it once it started. She started leaning forward as she was forced to push, with the stench of her panic-induced mess filling the nursery. It wasn’t just the smell either, the noise of her body forcibly ejecting the filth built up within her was something else. A noise that mixed with the sound of her pantyhose straining to keep the mess contained as her diaper expanded outward. The tears continued running down her cheeks as she put her hands on her head and squatted down, her fear filling her heart and making the experience of messing herself that much worse.

It just kept on going too. Despite her pantyhose’s best attempts at keeping the mess squished up against her and compressed into a reasonable size, it just continued to pump out of her. The more she felt her fear building, the more poopy flowed out of her hole. The more the back of her diaper grew heavier and forced her further downward, the more she felt shame filling her heart. And the more shame she felt, the more she felt like the woman that had abducted her would take advantage of it, it all looped and fed into itself, making her feel utterly terrified over everything…

“Oh, sweet little Claris…” Yukimi sighed as she put her hands on the little girl’s cheeks, slowly wiping away the tears as they came down. “You’re in utter shock, worried about every little thing. I told you, I’ll take care of you. I’ll protect you, change you, love you, anything you need. Then you’ll be returned, as right as rain.” She chimed softly and soothingly, rubbing away at those two cheeks to try and calm the girl down a little further…

The girl with the soiled diaper sniffled, still not willing to accept this in any way, shape or form. She was frightened to the depths of her soul, so there was only one thing the older woman could possibly do to fix her up. Something that she saved for girls like her, that would make them feel right at home in her nursery…

She leaned close to that gentle looking face and planted a kiss straight on the scared girl’s lips, sending a brief tingle all throughout the shivering girl’s body. In what felt like an instant, all of those worries, all of that fear… it all got swept away, rinsed out of her body by the wave of warmth that could be felt pulsing through her all thanks to that kiss…

“W-Wh…” Claris muttered as the tears slowly came to a stop, the warmth reaching up to her cheeks as she started blushing. She… she wanted to feel afraid of the woman in front of her, since she had kept her from her family and made her mess herself in pure fear. And yet, she couldn’t. If anything, looking at her now made her feel just as warm as whenever her brother was taking care of her. “What did you…”

Yukimi smiled once more as she let go of the young girl’s cheeks before instead pulling her into a close and loving hug, their diapers briefly squishing against one another and crinkling in turn. “I let your body… no, your soul understand just how honest I were. I don’t want you to be afraid at all, little Claris. I want you to feel as safe as you can be, I want you to understand that you won’t be harmed, and that I’ll love you just as much as the ones you hold dear…” She whispered gently into the girl’s ear, while reaching up with one of her hands and patting away at her head once more to apply a little more of that calming and comforting magic she loved to use.

The Silver Wolf still shivered a little, but thanks to the kiss and the comforting hug and the way her head felt so soft when it was being patted… It helped. It helped a lot. “Mmmnnn…” She murred quietly as she rubbed up against the older woman, before wrapping her arms around her and hugging her for a bit more comfort. “I… I don’t… I don’t trust you, but… you’re warm, and…”

“Sssh…” The white-haired fox silenced her as she carefully pulled her off before laying her down on the padded floor of the crib. “Mama understands.” She said, not needing to say another word as her tail poked a spot right besides the young girl, only for a clean diaper identical in size to the one she had soiled appeared where the tail touched. The difference between them cosmetically came down to the adorable characters drawn on them, with a cute-looking G11 right on the front…

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what came next, and Claris had gone through this so many times before that she knew how to go through the routine. She shyly lifted up her legs to make it easier for the maternal fox to undo the tapes on her diaper, letting her remove it without much hassle. 

After balling it up and setting it aside outside of the crib, it was time to clean her. A few wipes spawned in the hands of the fox as she made sure that she wasn’t too rough or too gentle, wiping away the signs of the mess with the right amount of force to avoid arousing the poor girl in the process. Even as the poor girl shivered from the cold and wet sensations pushing against her sensitive spots, her new Mama made sure not to touch those spots for too long…

While her Mama was busy cleaning her nether regions in a tidy fashion, the Silver Wolf could feel shivers running up her spine, as she did her best to cover up her eyes. The fact that her pussy, her most precious spot, was exposed to anybody, even somebody that she had placed all of her trust in… It still embarrassed her to her core. No matter how much comfort the foxy woman offered her, she couldn’t help herself from hiding behind her hands and shivering back and forth...

Once her bottom was as spotless as it could be, next came the baby powder. Dusting it onto her butt was easy, and rubbing it in was done with just as much care as the cleaning. No unnecessary arousal, and making sure that her little girl didn’t feel uncomfortable. She just needed a change, nothing more.

With Claris’ bottom properly caked in the powder that would prevent a rash, the last step came. The character-adorned diaper was placed underneath her bottom, and the wings were weaved through her thighs. Once her Mama could push the front against the girl’s waist, the last part came easy. Snapping the tapes on to secure it, with one final push against the middle to make sure it was as snug as it should be, making the poor girl cry out just a little from how the poofy fabric rubbed against her…

“There we are, one clean baby butt, good as new…” Yukimi smiled as she helped the Silver Wolf sit back up on her bottom, before lifting her dress up just far enough that she could expose her breasts. “You’ve been such a good girl, such a patient girl, Claris… Do you want a drink as a reward?” She offered the chance to have a little bit of milk from her breasts, which was currently dripping slowly from her nipple. “Don’t worry. This time, there’s nothing to worry about. It’s just to keep you nice and fed.”

She was a little skeptical looking at the older woman, especially with what she had pulled… but, her heart was at ease. She was clean, she knew that she wouldn’t bully her, and after being comforted that much… maybe there wasn’t any harm in having a little sip.

Claris slowly pulled her hands away from her face and wrapped her arms around the older woman’s waist once more as she latched onto the leaky nipple, carefully suckling the sweet and creamy nectar as she closed her eyes. There were a lot of things she’d have to ask her about, to better understand why she had been chosen and where exactly they were… but for now, that didn’t matter. The sweetness that trickled down her throat kept her satisfied, so much so that she popped off it for just a few seconds to say one thing, before she’d latch back on, ready to spend the next few weeks with the fox...

“Thanks, Mama…”


End file.
